The domestication of many plants has correlated with dramatic increases in yield. Most phenotypic variation occurring in natural populations is continuous and is effected by multiple gene influences. The identification of specific genes responsible for the dramatic differences in yield in domesticated plants has become an important focus of agricultural research.
Nitrogen utilization efficiency (NUE) genes affect yield and have utility for improving the use of nitrogen in crop plants, especially maize. Increased nitrogen use efficiency can result from enhanced uptake and assimilation of nitrogen fertilizer and/or the subsequent remobilization and reutilization of accumulated nitrogen reserves, as well as increased tolerance of plants to stress situations such as low nitrogen environments. The genes can be used to alter the genetic composition of the plants, rendering them more productive with current fertilizer application standards or maintaining their productive rates with significantly reduced fertilizer or reduced nitrogen availability. Improving NUE in corn would increase corn harvestable yield per unit of input nitrogen fertilizer, both in developing nations where access to nitrogen fertilizer is limited and in developed nations where the level of nitrogen use remains high. Nitrogen utilization improvement also allows decreases in on-farm input costs, decreased use and dependence on the non-renewable energy sources required for nitrogen fertilizer production and reduces the environmental impact of nitrogen fertilizer manufacturing and agricultural use.